Vengence, Nobility, Sacrafice
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Videl of Trunks future world takes on a scicide fight again the androids, but she effects thing more than you know. Trust me, you'll like it.


videl.html note I took some slight peotic justic. Nothing serious. 

People used to say my dad was the strongest in the world. He had heard about some other fighters that had died at the hands of Dr. Gero's creations. He said they were weaklings, and he would distory these metal monsters dressed in skin and bone like they were nothing.   
He brawled like a baby crying for mercy when the Androids took his head off. I still see it in my nightmares, sailing though it air until it shattared like a melon again the distroyed concrete building. I can also remember their condecending laughter eccoing in my ears I was so close to them. My dad was just another human to them. Nothing spiecal. My father had been as helpless as everyone else.   
The Androids never saw me that day. There are some advantages to being eleven. The Androids were like a wandering typhone, distorying everything in their path. Both typhones can only be in one place at once. And the Androids never seperated. Their combination seemed to be intergrated into their fighting style. Not that they needed it. Bullets came off them like they were rain drops.   
I spent every waking moment training after that. Learning from the best martial arts experts still alive. But soon it was oblivous that they could teach me nothing. At first they taught me things that proved they were easily stronger than my dad. But in the end. The old men I learned with could only teach me so much. Year went by like that. As the Androids craved up the world as if it was their play thing. It might as well of been. I trained. It consumed my every waking moment.   
Finnaly, one day, I knew I had reach the human limit. My body and mind simply could go no further. Don't think I didn't try. I did. And failed. I knew I had to face Gero's Androids and beat them, or die trying. Insane huh? Maybe that's what having your dad burtally murdered in front of you and your mother slowly reduced to a jiggling worthless mass of nervs and fears can do to you.   
It was too easy to find out where they were. They were never peacemeal about where they were. You could always tell by the fresh bodies. It was raining. That when I saw them. I could never forget those faces. A life time and those soul less things hadn't aged a day. They were toltally consumed in blowing up every building in sight. I decided then to make my move. Or I would have if those two guys hadn't shown up.   
One had a scar across one eye, I guessed he was my age. The other was a kid, hard to tell his age. Maybe as old as I was when those thing murdered my father or even younger, either way, that sword in his back was way too big for him.   
"You two are going to pay for what you've done to this planet!" Snarled the man, the look of conviction and grim detirmanation in his eyes.   
The Androids laugh.   
"You know Tian and Yamcha said something similar just before we killed them?" Laughes the one that looks female. She's bealtiful. But the kind of unliving unnatural beauty you see on statues, not on living creatures. I wonder who their talking about. The way the guy charges at them, I can guess they were friends or family of his.   
"Trunks stay back!" He orders to the kid. As I watch the man's hair turns gold his eyes dark to green as a flaming aura comes into being around him. There are no flames or fires to play tricks of the light. Whatever power this man posseses, it's for real. I watch as he trades blow for blow with them and spends the female one flying skidding across the dirt and broken concrete. She comes back with a vengence. The boy Trucks comes to the rescue, drawing that over sized sword trying to slice the android in half, she dodges, his blade only cuts away a flew strands of hair. But it's more than enough to get the thing as angery as hell.   
"You little brate how dare you do that to my hair!" Then, the amusment is gone, and I can tell, that the Androids are no longer playing, they're fighting for keeps now.   
My eyes barly track the speeds they're going at. The man takes advantages at the android's intrest in Trunks and goes at her again, only to have the other Android attack him. He takes and gives blows much stronger than the one that killed my dad. Finnaly the man and Trunks take cover. I see where they hide, the Androids don't. They decide to bomb the entire city to draw them out. No one's noticed me. Why should they? After all. I'm just a lowly human being. These killing machines want worthy prey.   
The man comes out of hiding, and tried to take them both on at once. He planning on letting them kill him so Trunks can get away in the distraction. He doesn't realize the whole time that Trunks is just standing there. Watching him, thinking he'll win. Like I did with my father. Are they father and son? No. Too close in age. But I have a feeling that Trunks feels the same way for this man the way I did with my dad. He thinks he's invicible. We both watch. We both learn the cruel untruth of that statment. They trade blasts, one creates a mushroom cloud. His face is bloodied, their hovering over him, that cruel smile is back. One of making someone whose troubled them feel their pain a hundred fold. The smile of revenge.   
He exspect him to beg for mercy, for him to cry like my dad did, he does none of these things, he won't give them the pleasure of seeing him squirm. Then comes the power blast from each of them, and one scream, the only time I think in his life he's screamed in pain, and he's gone.   
That's when she noticed that Trunks is still there. And from the look on his face. He intends to die along side his mentor. The female looking android tells her sibling to keep out of it. She was to personally kill this one.   
"RUN KID! RUN!" I scream at the tops of my lungs. The Androids turn around as I do a flying drop kick on her, it feels like hitting a brick wall. Trunks eyes and mine met for a moment, just a moment, but it convies enough. [i] Don't die today. [/i] Trunks takes off like the wind.   
I feel every bone in my hand shatter as my fist makes contact with her face. I do a kick which she blocks with similar results. I don't care. I try another punch with my other hand. She graps it. And uses her other hand to close off my air supply at the neck.   
"And just who are you?" She says annoyed more than anything.   
I manage to spit in her face. She doesn't flinch. "Someone who isn't afriad of you!" I hissed with what little air I have.   
She looks to the side not bothering to clean off her face and sees that Trunks is long gone. The annoyance is replaced by rage. Not letting go of my fist which she crushes a moment before, she pulls hard and fast at my left arm, I feel mind blurring pain as crimson sprayes from somewhere, I can't feel anything beyound my left shoulder. her vice grip closes around my neck and I heard a cracking sound far away. 

I don't know where I am. I've been waiting a long time to see someone. Now I'm in front of a giant (and I do mean littary giant) desk, small and insignifagant before an equally giant man in a purple business suit. He scans though a yellow book and glaces at me.   
"Videl Savage . . . . hmmm . . . " He says thinking something over. That when I realize something, I look at my hands and feet to realize I still have all of them. But . . . didn't my arm just get . . . I look behind me and see a long line of cloudly points of light . . . where they . . . souls? Was I . . . dead? But . . . if I was no different than the rest of the souls here, then why . . . why did I still have arms and legs to begin with?   
The big man looks to the side as if someone had momentarly got his attention. He looks back at me and finnaly he puts the book down. Is this were it's decided weather I go to Heaven or Hell? He slams a large wooden hammer down.   
"Pass!" He booms.   
A blue skinned man, normal size in a middle man drone outfit 'does a after you' gesture and invites me to follow him.   
I find my body acting on it's own and follow him. I look back to see one of the points of light from behind me fall into a gaint hole that came into being in the floor. From the hole I hear voices bellowing in torment, I swear I hear my father's.   
I looked confused to the blue skinned man. He looks at a clip board and then at me.   
"Wilfully and intentionally saved life of future savior of planet Earth. I'm impressed lady. Your the first human in quite a while do something like that merits you keeping your phyical form after death."   
For a moment I wanted to hold my toung. But given where I was. I had a serious suspicion that honesty was the only safe course of action.   
"Y-you mean that kid? But I didn't know he was the savior of anything!"   
"All the more reason. You sacrificed your life for a child you didn't even know. And because you did. One day he IS going to free Earth from Androids #17 and #18."   
"How do you . . . "   
"It's on your profile sheet." He said calmly as if instructing a child. "Your flight doesn't leave for a couple of minutes so feel free to socailize with the other passenger."   
"Other-" I start to say, then I see him, standing leaning on a door way, his hair and eyes the color I had seen him with when I first saw him. He looked at me not sure what to make of this black hair girl with boyish hair.   
"Uh hi." He said with no clue on how to act around a girl. "I'm Gohan." He says reaching out his hand.  
"I'm Vedel." I reply as we sake.   
"Eh, nice to met you."   
"Thanks."   
"Did you really save Trunks' life?"   
"I guess."   
"Thank you."   
"Please don't meantion it, I did what anyone would do right?"   
"If only . . . "   
"So . . . is this really the after life?"   
"From the looks of it."   
"anything livly goes arond here?" Bad joke.   
"Don't have a clue. I just got here too."   
"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find out together . . ." For the first time in so long, I smile. 

~Fin 

I know I can't spell.   
Flames, comments, suggestions, occasion constuctive criticem all wlecome. Spelling corrections no welcome. 


End file.
